


Dear Zack, Love Aerith.

by Aerithsflowers



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Spoliers, short love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithsflowers/pseuds/Aerithsflowers
Summary: A collection of Aerith's letters to Zack.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

𝘿𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙕𝙖𝙘𝙠,   
It's me! Aerith again. I found myself wondering if you had gotten the other two letters I had sent to you at Shinra last week. Either that or they don't have a writing back policy, but it's not that I mind. 

  
How was your day? Mine was boring as usual without you here. Wondering around Sector 5, and selling every last flower in the wagon. Would you believe it took almost 7 hours to sell flowers!? Maybe your charm would have helped the flowers sell better. 

  
𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚, 𝘼𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙝.

  
✻✻✻✻✻


	2. Chapter 2

𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐙𝐚𝐜𝐤,  
By this point I'm sure you know who it is.   
Today i tried to see if Shinra would let me visit you, but for some reason they kicked me out. They told me not to worry and informed me you'd be back soon, although... I can't help but worry. Something was off with them, it was like they were hidding something.   
I hope you are okay.

  
The flowers are selling better than before! I was adviced to sell them all over the Slums which really made me happy. I told them I'd be waiting for you. It seems wrong to start something this new and big without you, you were the one who told me to sell the flowers anyway! 

  
Hope to hear from you soon! 

  
𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚, 𝘼𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙝.

  
✻✻✻✻✻


	3. Chapter 3

  
𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐙𝐚𝐜𝐤,  
It's been a year now and I haven't gotten anything from you. Am I being too clingy? I'll send the letters less often if that's the case. 

  
Three years huh, and here I was believing a man like you would never settle for someone like me. I wish you were here... 

  
The money I have collected is building up! I had to help Mom with the bills but I need to ask you something. Give me a call? 

  
𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚, 𝘼𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙝.

  
✻✻✻✻✻


	4. Chapter 4

𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐙𝐚𝐜𝐤,   
Two years already? Time is growing slower without you here Zack. 

  
Today was hard, I couldn't stop crying. The flower wagon you had built for me colapsed. I tried everything but you're the only one who can fix it properly. Many of the garderners offered to help but I wouldn't seem fit. I hope you come 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚 soon. 

  
𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚, 𝘼𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙝.

✻✻✻✻✻


	5. Chapter 5

  
𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐙𝐚𝐜𝐤, 

I miss you. 

  
✻✻✻✻✻


	6. Chapter 6

  
𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐙𝐚𝐜𝐤,   
I love you.

✻✻✻✻✻


	7. Chapter 7

  
𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐙𝐚𝐜𝐤,   
Me and Mom counted my savings today, 100,000 Gil can pay for a house right? When you return I was hoping you'd like to move in with me? Oh well, we buy our own home. Mom seemed to like the idea but she looked almost sympathic. Is it too soon? I wanted to ask you in person but these letters are my own way to try and contact you. 

𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚, 𝘼𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙝

✻✻✻✻✻


	8. Chapter 8

  
𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐙𝐚𝐜𝐤,   
When will you be back? I miss hugging you. I miss kissing you. I miss it all. Three years is too long. Without you, I'm going insane. Mom is terribly worried for me. I haven't slept properly. The planet is calling out to me, is it true? Please come home. Please.

𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚, 𝘼𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙝

  
✻✻✻✻✻


	9. Chapter 9

  
_How are you..? I wish I knew where you were. It's already been four years now. This is the 89th letter that I've sent to you, but I don't even know where to send them anymore. I really hope that this final letter I am writing gets to you. By the way, the flowers are selling very well. They make everyone so happy-- thanks to you, Zack!_  
_\- Aerith._

✻✻✻✻✻


	10. Chapter 10

Her hands were clasped into a prayer, she was whispering to the planet. It felt like she had all the time in the world, when in fact it was limited. 

  
Aerith opened her eyes, her time had come. The memories she had gathered over the 22 years she had been blessed apon this world began to fade. He was on her mind, but yet, he always was. 

  
The young blonde soldier inched towards her, blade in hand. Though his face was the same, his eyes were of anothers. 

Broken screams reached Aerith's ears as she looked towards who they came from. 

  
" CLOUD NO! CLOUD STOP PLEASE!" Tifa Lockhart screamed with all her might, fighting to break free of Barret's grasp keeping her safe. The gun-armed man struggled to hold her back, her arms flying around, desperate to remove herself from his grip. 

  
A soothing smile itched onto Aerith's lips, a signal to tell her bestfriend she will be fine. 

  
Her eyes were drawn back to the Blonde soldier directly in front of her.

  
With his head shaking vigorously, he brought the Buster Sword inches above Aerith's head. On instinct, Cloud sprung back, afraid of what he being being controlled to do. 

" Ugh... what are you making me do!?" He groaned, trying to shake off the migrane that replaced the voice in his mind. Though the voice didn't provide a spoken answer. 

  
Aerith trained her eyes on Cloud, briefly closing them. A tight smile spread across her lips as she tilted her head towards the never ending obyss above. 

  
Time began to draw out slowly. 

  
Sephiroth decended from above, his curved sword angled towards Aerith. The planets call gradually grew louder; mixed with screams and cries. 

  
The others stood in a state of shock, unsure of how to react. 

  
Before they knew it, the ridiculously long blade had inpailed Aerith through her lower adomin. Although Aerith expected the pain that was to come, she couldn't help the sharp gasp she had made. Her eyes began to flutter close, her body fell slump against the sword that was stained with crimson. The tight grasp she had with her hands during prayer loosened, causing them to drop at her side. 

  
" AERITH! " 

✻✻✻✻✻


	11. Chapter 11

  
All the pain was gone, but a slight throbbing remained near Aerith's adomin. 

  
An aspirated gasp escaped her as her eyes shot open. A blinding light was the first thing her eyes focused on. With her eyes squinted, she immerged from the ground- occasionally using her hand to cover some of the blazing illumination from above.

A gentle tap on her shoulder caused her to jump in surprise. Clutching her hand to her heart, she turned, but her heart left her chest when she saw the all so familliar face. 

  
" And here I thought, you'd be more excited to see me, Aerith! You look like you've seen a ghost. " There stood Zackary Fair, his arm loosely clutching his hip with a genuine smile bigger than ever. 

  
" Z-Z-" All abilty to form words had disapeared in an instant. Unable to control herself, she flung her arms around his neck, taking him by surprise. The loving pair were brought to the ground as Aerith refused to let him go, clutching him as if he'd disapear if she let go. 

  
Laughing in truimph, he returned to gesture just as tightly as she was. Damp tears began to fall onto his uniform as she sobbed uncontrolably into his chest. 

  
" Hey! I never knew a girl could cry just by the sight of me, must be my lucky day. " Although he tried to remain his cocky attitude, his voice began to break as he choked back on his own sobs. Watching from afar could never live up to a moment like this. 

  
"Y-You stupid boy!" She buried her head further into his chest, lightly punching his arm. 

  
" I promise you, I'll tell you everything. And I mean everything. " Zack lifted his hand to her head, running his fingers through her free locks. A muffled hum vibrated against his chest in agreement. 

  
After many minutes of cuddling, Zack sat up, lifting Aerith with him; causing her to squeel in delight. 

  
Once stood, he carefully placed her back on her feet and intertwined their hands. 

  
" I want to show you something, hold on tight." Aerith obliged, wrapping her free hand around his waist and burring her head into his shoulder. 

  
Zack closed his eyes and began to ascend towards the light. Aerith had failed to notice the beautiful feathered wings Zack had on his back. As is they would shatter, she carefully stroked the soft feathers, smiling joyfully. They were now surrounded by a captivating scenery of the clouds and sky. Regretfully, Aerith had never fully appreciated the sky because of who she lost with it-- but being in it's atmosphere had a different feel. 

  
" See? Not scary at all." He smiled down to her, remembering the conversation they both had shared about his Mako-infused eyes.

  
" Not scary at all. " She repeated, catching on with what he was doing and failed to hold back a grin of her own. A frown imbeded on her face, " The letters-" 

  
" Rest your pretty face. I only recieved the 89th one-- but I'm eager to find out what the other 88 said. " He taunted, griining from ear to ear. 

  
" Oh you! " The frown that was on her face had dissolved in a second, being replaced with a look of rejoyce and an angelic grin. 

  


𝗧𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗴𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝘁 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁. 

✻✻✻✻✻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this short story/ series!  
> I will be continuing with my other book shorty! So stay tuned!  
> Stay Safe. :D


End file.
